


A Price

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be dead but Chuck will trade anything for one more night with Herc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Price

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3206843#t3206843%20/) prompt on the Kink Meme: ghost!chuck trades something precious for one more night with Herc

Death comes for him too soon again. 

The shatterdome has barely begun to stir when he feels that cool presence. He hasn’t slept at all, just spent those last few precious hours holding Herc and being held. He had thought one night would be enough, he was a fool.

One night together with his dad and it was over, he could already feel himself fading. 

“Please.” A quiet voice breaks through the silence. Herc’s awake, still lying in the bed Chuck had been gently pulled from. “Please.”

Chuck can feel the tears running freely now, even if they never reach the floor. There’s nothing left, no choice, he gave up eternity for this one chance and he doesn’t regret it. They had been together in a way they’d never allowed themselves to be in life. 

‘I love you.’ He tries to say but no sound comes out, his eyes never leaving his dad’s. 

“Don’t go alone.” Herc is out of the bed and in front of him. “Together.” 

He looks so broken as he reaches for Chuck and… touches him! He can feel Herc’s touch, can touch, grasp, kiss, and breathe him in! 

Death isn’t cold anymore, it’s warm and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
